I'm Right Here
by WhiteTeaDragon
Summary: Scott has always been afraid of the dark... And it's up to Dawn to help him! Dawn X Scott oneshot


I'm Right Here

**Another Dott one-shot, cos I love them sooooo much XD. I'm gearing up to do a Dawn X Scott story with many chapters after Flame on Hold is finished :) wish me luck- 3 Dragon**

**PS- thanks for all the reviews I've gotten on my other stories! I'm so glad you guys like them **

As thunder roared above them in the reeling clouds, Scott calmly sat on his bed, whittling a block of pinewood with his shark's tooth. Storms didn't bother Scott. In fact, he enjoyed seeing the reactions other people had to them. Like Cameron's panic attack earlier. That was hilarious, the way he jumped into Jo's arms before being flung about thirty yards away by said crazy woman.

It was enough to make Scott chuckle until his sides ached. Sadly, none of his teammates were affected by the storm like Cameron. Lightning kept flexing at every bolt of his natural counterpart outside and Sam was out cold and snoring.

But Scott was unprepared for what would happen after a particularly strong bolt of lightning struck the main generator, and rendered the whole camp in darkness.

"Auuugggghhhhhhh!" Scott shrieked as he fell off of his bunk. "Where'd the lights go?"

"Chill, ginger!" Lightning said. "We have all the light we need right here, with Lightning!" Scott couldn't see the jock, but he would bet his shark's tooth that Lightning was flexing.

"This is serious, Lightning! We need lights! What if everything has blacked out?" Scott could feel panic rising in the pit of his stomach. It was so dark... And what if there was something dangerous on the island kept away by the lights of the camp? Oh _god_ it was so dark...

"Geez, Scott, if I didn't know you any better, I'd say that you were afraid of the dark," Lightning scoffed.

Scott stiffened. "Pssh, me? Afraid of a little shade? Please, I- OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS ON MY LEG?" Scott leapt back when he felt something uncurlin from his leg.

"Lightning knows its only your blanket, Freckles," Lightning groaned in exaperation. "Good Lord, boy, will you calm down? Lightning had decided that he is gonna go talk to Chris about this, and see when the lights will be fixed. In the meantime, someone will go and check on Creepy girl. Sha-kay?"

The ginger boy was trembling now. "O-Okay... I guess I'll go check on Moonbeam, since Sam's the one asleep." Although he sounded nonchalant, Scott was as nervous as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs.

Distracting himself with thoughts of the Aura-whisperer next door, Scott sidled along the wall, moving carfully around the obstacles in his path and trying not to flinch at the eerie shapes all of the objects in the room made. He imagined his bedsheets to look like tentacles, and Sam's snoring form looked like a giant beaver. Scott closed his eyes and heaved a deep breath.

He felt a wave of relief as he stepped out on the porch, but when he opened his eyes he was dismayed to find that the clouds still covered every portion of the sky, and everything else was black with night. Scott forced his mind back to Dawn. Pale, freaky Dawn, who spoke to animals and claimed to read auras. Dawn with the creamy-gold hair and the lovely sherry-colored eyes and- Hold up, did he just say her eyes were lovely? Seriously? Scott shook his head. This black-out was seriously messing with his head.

"Psst! Dawn?" Scott whispered into the dark room. "Hey Moonbeam, are you in here?"

"Mm... Scott?" A sleepy voice answered him. "What's happening?"

"There's been a black-out in the camp," Scott informed her, feeling his way along the wall again. "Dawn, where are you?"

"I'm on the right side of the cabin, bottom bunk" The moonchild murmured. "Opposite of where you're going."

"Thanks for the info," Scott growled. He turned around and started walking, taking deep breaths and trying not to imagine all of the creepy things his mind would conjure up. Finally, after much inching along and some encouragement by Dawn, Scott managed to find her bed. "So you're alright and everything?" He mumbled.

"Yes, I'm fine. But are you?" The pale girl asked, concern evident in her voice.

Scott snorted. "Why wouldn't I be? It's just a dumb black out, nothing to spaz out abo-" There was a roar of thunder that took Scott by surprise and cause him to leap under Dawn's covers.

Dawn blinked in surprise. "Scott? Scott, are you alright?"

"What does it look like?" Scott demanded her harshly. He felt a gentle touch as Dawn's hand found his cheek.

"Is it the storm?"

Scott hesitated. "N-No..."

"The rain?"

"No."

"The dark?"

"..."

"Scott, are you afraid of the dark?" The moonchild's hand was stroking his cheek now, coaxing him slowly out from under the blanket.

Even though he knew Dawn couldn't see him, Scott felt himself grow red. "Yes." The ginger was surprised when he felt Dawn's arms wrap around him. The pale girl began rocking him back and forth, and Scott found himself strangely comforted.

"Sleep, sleep, sleep... My dearest child, now sleep. The guardian angels dearly love you. singing softly, they're above you. Sleep, sleep, sleep... My dearest child, now sleep. Dream, dream, dream..." The moonchild was singing to him now in a clear, sweet voice. Scott felt himself being pulled into Dawn's lap, and instead of resisting, he let himself relax and be pulled into her soft, warm embrace. She sontinued to rock him back and forth and stroke his hair with a steady hand.

Dawn stopped singing when she felt Scott completely give himself over to her care. She ceased rocking, but continued running her hand through his hair. "Are you alright now?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad then. Here, my friends will escort you back to your side of the cabin." Six tiny fireflies appeared in front of him. Scott stood from the bed and the little creatures floated in front of him, showing him the way to the door quite clearly.

"Uh, Dawn?"

"Yes Scott?" Before Scott could really realize what he was doing, he leant down and touched his lips to the Moonchild's cheek.

"Thanks. For the help, I mean."

In the faint glow of the fireflies, Scott saw Dawn smile. "Anytime, Scott."

The ginger felt himself blush. He wished the camp had black-outs more often.


End file.
